Sabu (Kunio Kun)
Sabu (さぶ) is a major antagonist in the Kunio Kun Japanese video game series. Biography Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun/Renegade Sabu is the leader of a Tokyo gang known as the Yakuza (Sanwakai, 三和会 in Japanese). He is responsible for harming the protagonist's friend Hiroshi: Sabu attempted to expand his influence on Ikebukuro Province by establishing a large casino only to be met with a staunchy opposition by Hiroshi's father who is a senate representing Ikebukuro. In retaliation Sabu sent his gang to harm Hiroshi and ending up raising ire of Kunio. The protagonist, who is named Kunio, seeks vengeance. He is confronted by three other gangs during his search for Sabu. They are defeated and Kunio finds the Yakuza's headquarters. He infiltrates the building and confronts Sabu. During the battle, Sabu uses a gun (getting shot is an instant death) in an attempt to kill Kunio. Kunio, however, defeats Sabu and gets revenge for Hiroshi. Thanks to Kunio's bravery, Sabu lost his bid for domination on Ikebukuro and was driven out of the province. He has been seeking revenge against Kunio ever since. Kunio-tachi no Banka Sabu once again returns as the main antagonist. He survived the previous battle and still retains his position as leader of the Yakuza. Sabu hires a man named Ken who resembles Kunio. Ken performs a hit and run accident to frame Kunio. The authorities jail Kunio for the accident but he manages to escape prison. The next day he is reunited with his girlfriend, Misako. They search Tokyo for information about the crime. Eventually, they encounter Sabu and Ken. Sabu reveals the truth before shooting Misako. She is taken to the hospital by the police who pardon Kunio after they discover the truth. They manage to locate Sabu's hideout and send Kunio. He enters the place and is forced to eliminate the Yakuza gangsters. Kunio finds a mansion and enters it. There, he encounters Ken yet again. This time, they engage in a battle. Ken dies right before the mansion starts to crumble. in the next room, Sabu just activated a self destruction. He is confronted by Kunio and is challenged to a rematch. Both of them fight but Sabu is defeated second time by the same teen. He dies in the destruction of his mansion. Kunio escapes and is reunited with Misako. ''Super Dodge Ball'' (Neo Geo) Sabu's third and latest appearance in Super Dodge Ball (known as Kunio no Nekketsu Dodgeball Densetsu in Japan) as a playable character. ''River City Girls'' Sabu does not make an appearance in this game as he is serving time in prison, but he is mentioned between characters' conversation. His busts are built in various places in River City, and a large statue of him is situated in the downtown, signifying that his power is still present despite being imprisoned. In this game it is revealed that he has a daughter named Sabuko, who runs her father's Yakuza until he finishes his time. Category:Gangsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mobsters Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Thugs Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Embezzlers Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Indie/Doujin Villains